1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an after market automotive wing or spoiler. More specifically, the invention relates to a rear wing spoiler that interchangeably mounts to the hinges of a Corvette gas cap cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The concept of attaching an after market decorative as well as functional rear wing or so-called spoiler to the upper rear portion of the trunk lid or rear deck of an automobile is generally known. Various air deflector surfaces have been designed to mount to the front or the rear deck of an automobile, particularly for reducing lift and increasing the downward force, thus reducing the tendency to lift off the road at high speeds. One particular problem with retrofitting certain cars with a rear spoiler and in particular mounting such a wing to a 1984 version of the Corvette is that the gas cap with cover is located in the center of the rear deck lid. As such, clearance must be maintained to allow for opening of the gas cap and the filling of the fuel tank. Consequently, after market rear wings for the 1984 and newer Corvettes will be displaced rearward beyond the gas cap lid extending behind the car and will require a support member that straddles the gas cap filler area. The support member must then be permanently mounted to the body of the Corvette, thus requiring physical alteration of the body usually in the form of drilling and bolting the wing to the rear deck lid. In principle, such alterations can reduce and diminish the value of the automobile and require significant expense to repair or restore it if the wing is ever removed.